


Betrayal

by quinnfabs



Series: Friendship Writing Challenge [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3051947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnfabs/pseuds/quinnfabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah Puckerman and Kurt Hummel were best friends. Until they weren't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

Mornings were always Kurt’s favorite. When he was younger, they meant waking up to his mother making pancakes. They meant watching cartoons with Noah Puckerman, the neighbor boy who was slowly becoming his best friend. When we was a little older, when he thought mornings wouldn’t be as beautiful without his mother’s pancakes, it meant helping his dad at the garage. It meant handing him the tools he needed. It meant learning how to fix an engine with Noah. After Kurt’s mom passed away Noah’s dad left, they both grew closer. They had somebody new to lean on. Somebody who would make mornings just as important. 

When he started high school though, mornings didn’t mean comfort anymore. They didn’t mean spending time with people who cared about him. They brought dread, worry, disappointment. Noah wasn’t called Noah anymore, he was Puck. And Puck wasn’t the same kid who helped Kurt learn how to ride a bike, wasn’t the same kid who Kurt taught how to fix an engine and make cookies. Puck was angry. Puck was scary. 

Puck didn’t talk to Kurt. Not after the things they said about Kurt. He never hurt him, never called him names, like the others. Just, ignored him completely. In some ways, Kurt thought that was worse, how clear it was that he never really meant anything at all Noah. Kurt hated that Noah believed all the things they said about him, that Noah actually thought he would try and convert him, make him do something he didn’t want. That after everything they’d been through, Kurt was somehow a different person now. That Kurt was some kind of monster, waiting to touch him.

Kurt thought that was the worst of it all, losing his best friend. But Kurt didn’t realize that it could be much, much worse. 

Kurt was making his way out of the parking lot, into the school, when he was stopped. A couple of jocks, the usual ones who liked to mess with him. But this time, this time Puck was one of them. Puck was the one who picked him up effortlessly, Puck was the one who tossed him into the dumpster like he didn’t matter at all, like he never did. 

He waits until the jocks leave, stays in the stench of the dumpster, tears warm down his face. He thought it was bad when Noah stopped talking to him, thought it was bad when he lost his friend. But this? This kind of betrayal, this kind of pain? Unimaginable. He thinks about the time he gave Noah his lunch, that time when Noah forgot his. Thinks about the time that Noah almost cried after Kurt fell off his bike, worried that his arm would be broken forever. 

He misses that time, misses when friendship was easy, when nobody cared about labels. When nobody even knew what those labels meant. But it’s not that time anymore, and Kurt has to get to class so he pulls himself out of the dumpster, brushes off the banana peel stuck to his shoulder and wipes his eyes. And he walks to class, hoping that the next morning will be better. Hoping that the easy comfort of the morning sun comes back to him, one day.


End file.
